1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of selecting images, a computer program for a method of selecting images, and an image processing apparatus used for selecting images, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having a storage unit for storing a computer program for causing a computer to execute a method of selecting images.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, when a person reads documents (e.g., paper document) having a large amount of information such as images or the like, he or she may want to copy some articles or the like from such documents.
In such a situation, a person may need to look through all articles in documents first, and then copy some pages required for him or her, or a person may use a scanner to scan all the articles in documents and use a preview function to display all the articles so that he or she can select articles on a display, for example. However, such method may be time consuming because a person needs to look through the articles and then select and copy them.
One technique of the background art discloses a method of marking an article on a paper document to select and copy the marked area. Such method may have some usefulness for a user to select and copy a given area on a document. Further, another background art technique discloses a method of selecting an area by putting a marking on a document, in which such marking is accomplished by changing colors of a marking device (e.g., marking pen). After marking the document, the selected area is processed using different processes depending on the colors of the markings.
However, such methods may not be so efficient for a user who wants to look up target articles from a greater number of articles because a user himself or herself may still need to check and select articles on document sheets with a marking device. Furthermore, if a number of different articles need to be distributed to a number of different persons, someone has to do a job for designating addresses and names for each article so that each article can be distributed to appropriate persons or groups. Such clerical tasks become more time consuming as the number of articles and relevant persons or groups increases.
In view of such background, a method for enhancing an efficiency of a searching process (e.g., reduced searching time) is needed.